Sexting
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: A rated M story in which Morgan and Reid sext on a case. Prize for the contest in Two Is Better Than One for phantomreg. Enjoy


**The first place prize for the winner of the contest in Two Is Better Than One, phantomreg, all I was given by him was "a possible m rating Morgan and Reid are on separate cases so they start sexting". Hope I did it justice enough for you phantom! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"What?" Morgan and Reid asked their leader at the same time.

"Both of these cases need our immediately attention, so we had to split the team." Hotch was patient with them, he knew they were weirded out about being apart now that they were finally together.

"Why can't Emily be with Jay jay and Rossi, and I be with you and Spencer?" Derek asked, resisting the urge to protectively grasp his love.

"We need the teams to be equal." The elder of the three said calmly.

"Emily and I are matched in every way, we can switch." The second eldest said, starting to get a little protectively mad.

"No Morgan. You're going with Jay jay and Rossi, Reid is coming with Prentiss and me." Aaron was getting agitated as well.

Reid took a subconscious step back. He was an omega male in the presence of two alpha males, he knew what could happen. All the documentaries he watched showed him what happened when two alphas began fighting… especially if the mate of one of the alphas was involved. Add to that that he was an omega mate of an alpha male, and he was happy they were the only three in the room.

"The last time I wasn't on Reid's team, both of you almost got killed by Hardwicke. My Pretty Boy is not going to be put in that danger again, he isn't." Morgan said aggressively.

"I can take care of him, and he can take care of himself."

"No offense meant, but I really don't trust him to be safe without me. It doesn't matter if the entire rest of the team is there, He's mine, and I'm going to protect him."

"He'll be fine without you."

"Why do I not trust it when you say that?"

Both males glared at each other and took a step forward. It was clear they were about to settle it like Alphas.

"If you fight, we won't get to the cases and we'll have to deal with Strauss again for an undetermined amount of time." Spencer said quickly, putting his hands up like he was thinking about using force to get them away from each other.

They looked over at him… both having slightly forgotten that he was there. They looked back to each other and took a step away.

"You're right Pretty Boy, sorry." Derek said, going to his love.

He gave him a small peck on the lips before leaving the room to go find his section of the team.

"Sorry Reid." Hotch said, embarrassed that he had let himself get that way, before leaving the room as well.

"These damn alphas." Spencer sighed before leaving the room as well.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The genius plopped onto the bed in his hotel room. A case involving atheist women getting murdered, it was a little annoying because that was one of the subjects he knew the most about, so the chief and officers were getting mad at him. He stretched his long limbs, wishing his lover was there to give him a massage.

That was the wrong thing for him to think, because he immediately went from soft to half in his jeans. He trailed his left hand slowly down to the front of his pants, and lightly stroked the bulge, making himself moan.

He got his phone and sent a quick text:

_Hey, you still working on the case? Or are you in the hotel room?_

He got a reply less than two minutes later.

Still on the case, it is four hours earlier here Pretty Boy. Why? Something wrong?

_Just that I NEED you in… I mean, by me right now._

The intellect smiled, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to resist that. He was right; a reply came in under a minute.

I'm guessing you're in the room?

_All alone… with this big thing pushing against my denim, making the zipper press against it harshly._

Oh God, Spencer, really? Now? I'm on a case. I'm still working.

_I wish you were working on something else._

Pretty Boy!

Reid knew if he could have heard it, it would have been a whine.

_Derek! Oh God, just thinking your name is making my body get goosebumps. But I still wish you were all over me instead of them._

I'm on a case, I can't do this now.

_OH, my God, my cock is BEGGING for you Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek, please!_

Spencer Reid! Stop, I have to focus on my work!

_Oh, yes, God, oh my God, I can't wait to get the vibrator you bought me out of my bag._

What? You brought it with you?

_I have it with me every time you're not. You know how much of a bottom boy I am. I LOVE having your cock, or what I imagine is your cock, up my tight hole._

Pretty Boy, if you keep sending me stuff like that, I'm gunna have to indulge you.

_Please? *Puppy dog eyes*_

Oh, God, why can I not say no to you?

_Because you love me… and you LOVE the mental image of bending me over and fucking me so hard I scream your name until I'm hoarse_

Oh, fuck, those mental images are amazing

_Yea, not as amazing as the real thing though. Give me a sec, I want to go get the vibrator._

Spencer got up, moaning as his hand left the big bulge in his pants. He grabbed the nine inch purple vibrator from his bag and shucked off his clothes before going back to the bed. He wasn't surprised when he saw that he had gotten a text. He lay on the bed on his back, waiting to use the toy. He opened his text.

Baby boy, PLEASE tell me you're using the toy on yourself. Tell me that you're getting all hot for me.

_Not until you tell me EXACTLY what you want me to do with it_

I want you to turn it on its lowest setting and trail it down your body, starting at your sternum, ending on your cock

_Oh God! Damn, you know what I need!_

The genius really did trail the toy down his body, lightly arching into the vibrations as they traveled down.

You know I do baby, if I was there I would show you exactly what you need

_Baby, tell me what I need, please!_

You need to be taught not to interrupt me when I'm working

_And how do you plan on teaching me that?_

Spanking that tight ass of yours until it turns red

_Can't wait for you to do that, I love your big hands over my body_

Well, I'm not there, so you'll have to do it for me, make sure to send me a picture

Reid thought about it for a little bit, he did enjoy doing that with his love, but doing it by himself was something that he had never thought to venture into. He finally decided to do it, for his love. He decided that on all fours would be the easiest way to do it, so he assumed that position and gave himself one hard spank. He moaned louder than he had meant to. He didn't think it would feel so good to do it by himself.

He decided to do something better than just a picture. He opened the recorder on his phone, pressed play, and spanked himself again. He didn't care how loud he was moaning, it felt so good.

He spanked himself about thirty times, moaning continually, before he felt the heat on his cheeks. He then stopped the recording and sent it to his boyfriend.

It took three minutes for the dark male to reply.

I said a picture! I opened the file with everyone in the room!

Spencer smiled at the thought of that.

_Sorry, I just thought you would like my voice better._

Well, I did, but now Rossi's looking at my weirdly

_I promise to make it up to you as soon as we see each other again._

Spencer couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought of his love getting in trouble… that led to thinking about something that made his cock twitch. Whenever he got his boyfriend in trouble, the lanky nerd got punished. He moaned loudly at the thought of that.

You better Pretty Boy. Now, press the toy in your tight ass.

_How quickly?_

All of it, as fast as you can

The doctor arched harshly as all nine inches entered him in one thrust.

_God yes!_

Turn the setting up until it's half

_Baby, that'll be too much_

I know what you need… Do it

The genius bit his lip as he did it quickly, arching even more as he bit down so hard on his lip he tasted blood just so he couldn't cum.

_Damn you! I don't wanna cum yet_

Good, because you're not allowed to

_What?_

You can't cum until I give you permission. Like I said, you're MY Pretty Boy

_God yes… all yours! Please!_

Not yet

Doctor Reid swore loudly. He seriously thought about throwing his phone across the room and just finishing himself off… but he knew that it would be more satisfying this way.

_I hate you_

Love you too baby

_I'm yours… you're mine. MY sexy door kicker… MINE!_

Never claimed to be otherwise… why the sudden change in tone?

_Because the next time we're at a club… you better make me feel this amazing on the dance floor… not some slut_

You're the one that wanted to be a secret

_I know… but damn… I feel so good right now… fuck… I want to be on you right now. I want to dance with you like those girls do_

I promise you, MY sexy genius, the next time we're out… I'll make EVERYONE jealous that I get you

_Good… now make me cum Derek… please_

How bad do you want it?

_So bad… I'd even be willing to do it doggy style_

You hate doggy style, what was it that you said… that it was "too impersonal"?

_That shows you how bad I want to cum_

And who am I to deny you that? Pull the toy out until only the very tip is in you

Spencer complied willingly, loving it when his love did this exact thing.

_Yea? What next?_

Turn it up ALL the way

The genius let out a strangled sort of moan as he followed his boyfriend's command

_Fuck yess… what else?_

Slam it into you as fast as you can, then pull it out to just the tip, and keep doing that until you cum. And make sure I get a picture baby boy

_Yes sir_

Spencer did exactly as he was told. He moaned loudly as the vibrating toy slammed into him repeatedly, grazing that special spot inside of him every so often. He was so happy that he was given free reign, he altered the position of the vibrator slightly so that it hit his prostate every single time it entered.

It wasn't even a full three minutes before he came, splattering all over his stomach, and even a little on his chest. He worked himself through his orgasm, his moans getting softer as he came down.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

When he finally got enough energy, he took a picture of the mess he had made, and sent it to his love.

Damn, sexy

_And all for you… fuck I'm tired_

Good night love, sleep well. I hope I visit your dreams

_I hope you do too. See you in a few days_

I love you

_I love you too_

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Simplified definition of an omega, for those that may not know: the opposite of an alpha male.**

**Sorry this has taken forever… truly. Hope you enjoyed it none the less. =)**


End file.
